


Handcrafted Love

by childoflightning



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Autistic Logic | Logan Sanders, Dresses, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Neopronouns, Nonbinary Logic | Logan Sanders, Nonbinary Sleep | Remy Sanders, Other, Seriously just tooth rooting fluff, Suit Shopping, spoilers in tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childoflightning/pseuds/childoflightning
Summary: Remy has a healthy obsession with suits, and Logan and aer spend a nice day shopping for suit jackets that ends up with a little bit of reflection and a whole lot of love.(It’s just losleep being gay in suits and dresses what more do you want?)
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	Handcrafted Love

**Author's Note:**

> **NO TW**
> 
> Thanks to [@an-absolute-failure](https://an-absolute-failure.tumblr.com/) and [@fueled-by-angst-and-rootbeer](https://fueled-by-angst-and-rootbeer.tumblr.com/) for betaing.

“What about this one?” Remy asks, pulling a suit jacket out from the row.

Logan looks over the pink suit jacket. Bits of it catch slowly in the light, making it shine slightly, but not reflect light. Remy isn’t exactly sure of the material.

“It’s kind of velvety,” Remy offers.

Logan nods and reaches out a hand to feel the sleeve. He slides a finger gently across in a downward motion across. He removes his hand almost immediately and Remy turns to put it back and make sure aer boyfriend is alright.

But before ae gets the chance, Logan’s hands come in front of them and they face their arms toward each other and bend their hands slightly back before repeatedly knocking their wrists against each other and bouncing on their toes. Remy recognizes the knocking as one of Logan’s many happy stims and ae smiles at the sight.

“Not bad then?”

Logan shakes his head firmly and bounces a few more times before stopping. He also stops knocking his wrists together and starts tapping at his chest instead. He navigates around Remy, and pulls the jacket back out before handing it to aer. Remy takes it and Logan quickly starts petting the sleeve again, up to down, in long smooth strokes.

After a bit, he experiments but rubbing it the other way. Once more, they wrench their hand away instantly, this time shaking his head in fierce motions and rubbing at his hair rapidly as his face twists in discomfort.

“Breathe,” Remy helps remind.

Logan continues to stim, breathing evenly but looking fairly upset.

“Not a good texture that way?”

Logan doesn’t give a response. Remy experiments it aerself and winces at how the velvet pushes awkwardly up against aer fingers. It’s a bit rough. Ae doesn’t mind it much per say, but ae can definitely see why it would be a bad texture for Logan.

“No go then?”

Logan steps forward and leans into Remy. Ae sets the suit back and wraps aer arms firmly around him, pulling them in close and tight.

With Logan’s back to aer chest, aer can properly envelop him in a comforting pressure stim. It also helps that Remy is just tall enough that Logan can tuck his head under aer chin.

Logan hums in contentment and wiggles an arm out to trace the flower designs on the suit Remy is currently wearing. It’s a light cream color with embroidered pastel flowers stretching across it. It’s one of Remy’s favorite suit jackets and it’s certainly not one of aers favorites because it’s Logan’s favorite to stim with. Definitely not. Remy’s not that mushy. (Ae totally is).

Suddenly, Logan gives a few bounces and pulls away. Remy gently releases him and Logan makes a beeline away from aer, before stopping abruptly. He turns back around and races back to Remy’s side before picking up the velvet suit Remy had set back down and handing it back to aer.

Ae accepts it, and Logan leaves once again, this time not stopping and disappearing to another section of the store. Because he gave no indication of wanting Remy to follow, Ae decides to stay put in the suit section and continue looking through the jackets. Ae also sets the velvet pink jacket gently in the cart.

Ae continues to wander a bit, brushing through suit jackets finding things ae likes. By now aer has more than plenty- a healthy obsession with them really- but Remy is nothing if not extra as fuck, and the suits are something ae genuinely enjoys wearing.

Ae had gone through a lot of clothing phases when ae was younger. Ae had never really fit in as a kid and struggled a lot with socializing, and in hopes of making friends, had switched up aer style quite often.

7th grade was the start of aer emo phase, with band t-shirts and t-shirts that were graphic in more than one way and got aer dress coded numerous times.

9th grade was the beginning of aer more rebellious years, with leather jackets and crop tops paired with high heels and skirts.

Aer rebel phase faded out into a softer version turning into jean everything and a smattering collection of patches.

From Jean Hell came pastel punk which turned into vintage which turned into showing off as much skin as possible which turned in to showing as little skin as possible and-

And Remy wasn't happy with any of it.

Don’t get aer wrong, all the fashions ae experimented with were great, but none of them were _aers_.

Then, Logan and Remy dressed as Bonnie and Clyde once for Halloween and Remy fell in love with the way a suit looked and felt on aer body.

Remy fell in love with suits and soon enough it was half aer wardrobe. Lighter colors and lighter fabrics for more casual spring/summer wear, with whites, creams, and greys paired with pastels. Dark charcoals and black paired with warm colors for fall and cool colors for winter, and another section dedicated to formal wear.

Remy doesn’t only wear suits of course, it’s impractical and while ae does love them, ae enjoys wearing other things. But they are a large percentage of what Remy’s half of Logan and aer’s closet is filled with.

Ae carries on, looking over a few more suits with not as much interest as before. Ae had already gotten through all the fun ones, and now ae is really just waiting for Logan to return.

A few more minutes pass suddenly and Logan appears out of nowhere back at aer side.

“Hello,” ae smiles.

Logan nods in acknowledgement and shows aer what they found.

In their hands they hold a beautiful cream dress with embroidered flowers spanning across it in pale yellows and pastel pinks and purples. It’s surrounded by a few light green leaves and Remy can’t help thinking that it would look absolutely stunning on Logan.

Logan grins at aer and sets in the cart before grabbing his tablet, and typing into it with quick familiarity to allow the text to speech to be his voice.

“We can match now,” he comments through the tablet.

He’s right, the dress matches Remy’s current suit almost perfectly, and it wouldn’t look half bad with a few other pieces as well.

“Have you tried it on?” Remy asks, “Can I see you wear it?”

Logan hums and gestures towards a changing room nearby.

Remy grins in response and they head over. Logan ducks into one of the rooms and takes what seems like much too long to get into the dress. Sure, maybe it has only been a minute, but Remy really wants to see that dress on him dammit.

But finally, the door swings open, and Logan steps out. Remy is not embarrassed to say that aer jaw drops.

“You’re beautiful,” ae whispers.

Logan flaps his hand at the comment, which shifts the dress slightly, allowing it to ripple gorgeously across their body.

“Beautiful,” ae repeats.

Logan reaches forward and Remy hands over his tablet. Logan takes it with a hum and types.

“Beautiful to your handsome,” Logan replies, “We match now. Like we did when we did Bonnie and Clyde.”

“Pretty different outfits.”

Logan hums.

“They are very different outfits, but they have more similarities than you would suspect. That suit was one of the first you got and I’ve never seen you more confident in my life. That confidence, that pride you had in yourself was the most wondrous thing I have ever seen.”

There’s a pause as the spoken words catch up with Logan’s typing and Remy smiles at aer boyfriend as they nibble on their lower lip and continue to type.

“This suit with the flowers, was the first suit you started really experimenting with, tying new styles and pushing yourself out of your comfort zone to allow yourself to enjoy your fashion. I cherished seeing that happy about something you used to struggle with so much. I want to honor that, to remember that. I hope it’s okay that I match you. I want to be here with you, to support you, love and cherish you. Forever.”

Remy’s eyes crinkle and ae hates to admit that ae blushes slightly. Logan has always been so good with words that they can easily sweep ae off aer feet with ease. Logan pours poetry and genuinity that has a tendency to make Remy fall in love with him a bit more every day.

Remy likes to believe that ae can return at least some if it. Remy doesn’t have the vocabulary and the poetry Logan has, but ae does know how to flirt, and catching Logan by surprise with little comments is one of aer favorite things to do.

Logan’s speeches and declarations of love aren’t common, but neither are they uncommon, so ae certainly isn’t expecting Logan to drop to one knee and procure a small box from behind his back.

Remy knows it has to be cheesy as hell, but ae lets out a small gasp and brings a hand to aer mouth. Somehow aer eyes are already starting to water.

Logan balances his tablet on his knee and opens the box with his hands, revealing a silver band that’s less of a band and more of flowing metal, wrapping around in between tiny silver flowers inlaid with small gems. He then uses his free hand to tap his tablet.

“Remy, I want to spend the rest of my days with you; to wake up to you each day, and fall asleep by your side, and watch as our closet slowly gets overrun by suits. Will you marry me?”

Remy nods, not quite trusting aerself to speak. Logan quickly stands with a few bounces. He passes over his tablet first to keep his hands free and once Remy places it in the cart behind them, Logan gently takes aer hand to place the band on the proper finger. He kisses aer hand right above the ring and then releases. The touch sends shivers down aer spine.

“Can I kiss you?” ae asks.

Logan nods. Remy pulls him forward and kisses him firmly and proudly. It’s not a great kiss as they both quickly dissolve into happy smiles and soft giggles, but it’s still one of the best moments of Remy’s life.

A few minutes later their kissing deepens, until they’re making out in the middle of a dressing room. And if someone later finds them and chokes up while insisting that they please leave as they aren’t displaying decent public behavior, well… it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [thechildoflightning](https://thechildoflightning.tumblr.com/). Feel free to come interact with me if you would like.


End file.
